new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning Starfish.He's not the smartest fish in the sea. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick is portrayed as fat, lazy, unmannered, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose and possibly fingers. Patrick Star was the eighth character introduced and the second character in the SpongeBob series. Moveset Neutral B - Jellyfish Net Patrick pulls out a Jellyfishing net (which is a butterfly net made of bamboo). It can be used to catch opponents and projectiles. If it is a projectile, it can be thrown back at an opponent by holding B and moving the control stick (Patrick's eye textures will move in that direction to show where it will be thrown for better aim), and then releasing B to throw it. Until the projectile is thrown, Patrick will have the net out, which will half his speed. Pressing down B will put the net back in Hammerspace, releasing the projectile inside. If it's an opponent, he or she can break free from the net by simple button mashing or waiting for a few second. If the net is ripped twice, the move can't be used unless Patrick is KO'd. Move Origin This move comes from the hobby of both SpongeBob and Patrick, JellyFishing (which is basically the underwater equivalent of bug catching) first seen in Nature Pants. The net being highly breakable comes from the nets' durabilty. Instead of being made of fibers, the net seems to be made out of strings (which is suggesting from the sound effect that plays when it gets ripped). Side B -Ice Cream Patrick throws a chocolate ice cream cone. Much like Judge, the move's outcome has different chances as the table below will show. Move Origin This move comes from a running gags first appearing in Big Pink Loser, where Patrick sometimes says "Ice Cream" at various times. Up B - Cannon Ball Patrick does a cannonball. If he hits an opponent, he or she will become buried. If he doesn't, it makes a splash. The higher he is when he attacks, the longer the splash. Move Origin In Pressure, Patrick does a cannonball to get up to dry land. Down B - Slack-off Patrick takes a nap. While sleeping, Patrick's Health is constantly healed. If he is hit, he wakes up. He can also wake up manually by pressing B. However, this causes one second Hitlag. Move Origin This Move comes from a running gag where Patrick is often seen sleeping. Final Smash - THIS IS PATRICK! Patrick throws a phone. If it hits an opponent, he or she will pick up the phone and ask "Is this the Krusty Krab?" (via sentence mixing). Patrick then yells "NO, THIS IS PATRICK!" and forcfully hangs up, causing the reciever to get KO'd. Hanging up also causes small shockwaves to appear on the left and right that can be easily jumped over, but if touches, it causes an instant KO. Move Origin This move infamously comes from a scene from Big Pink Loser. Where Patrick forcefully hangs up a phone saying "This is Patrick!". Ko Sounds Ko Sound SFX #1: "AHHHHH!" Ko Sound SFX #2: "Ohhh" Star Ko SFX: "AHHHHH-AHH-AH-AH!" Screen Ko SFX: "DOH!" Taunts Up: Looks up saying "IT'S A GIRAFFE!" Side: Dances saying "Go Patrick! Go Patrick!" Down: Patrick Laughs in a Silly Manner. Victory Poses/Losing Pose Victory Pose #1: Jumps Up and Down while Saying "I Win I Win!" Victory Pose #2: Screams "Yeah! Winner! High Score!" While Celebrating in his Seat Victory Pose #3: Stands while Saying "Uhhhhhhhhh" Victory Pose #4 (Against Spongebob): Says "Nice Try Spongebob!" Losing Pose: Lies on the Ground (Victory Music is the ending Portion of the Spongebob SquarePants Theme Song) Trivia • Patrick's Moveset Contained the Announcement of YTPGuy's Second Empty Slot. • Spongebob and Patrick are the Only Spongebob Characters to be on the Same Lawl Team ( YTPGUY's). Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:Youtube Poop Category:The Ocean Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Defensive Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:UnHuman Category:Nickelodeon Category:Starter Character Category:90's Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Turtle